The present invention relates generally to rotating heads and, more particularly, to a rotating head having a rotary drive member grippingly engageable with a kelly so rotation of the kelly causes rotation of the rotary drive member and an inner barrel connected thereto thereby providing a rotating head requiring no external source to cause rotation of the inner barrel and the rotating drive member connected thereto.